pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Through With One!
Story Everyone is in their seats, and Josie walks on to the battlefield with a female trainer in a flowery dress walking on too. Tyler: How good is Rosa? Jon: Very. Constantine: I wonder what her battle strategy will be? Nathan: I can promise you she is only using one Pokemon no matter what her opponent uses. Josie: Really? Nate: Isn't that quite bad? Nathan: I plan on it too. Mary: You have some new powerful Pokemon then? April: We will have to wait and see. Kyle: I'm intrigued to see who Rosa's Pokemon is now. Rosa sends out Krokorok. Jon: Who is that? It looks a little familiar. Rotom-Dex: I'll help out. Rotom-Dex gets a picture of Krokorok up. Rotom-Dex: Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokemon. Krokorok is a Ground and Dark type. Thanks to the special membrane covering its eyes, it can see its surroundings clearly, even in the middle of the night. Rotom-Dex stops the entry. Jon: Whoa. Sue: Let's go, Malamar! Sue sends out Malamar. Josie: Ugh. Kyle: What? Josie: I hate Malamar. Referee: Begin! Rosa: Rock Tomb! Krokorok uses Rock Tomb to trap Malamar. Sue: Superpower! Malamar escapes using Superpower. Sue: Flamethrower! Malamar uses Flamethrower towards Krokorok. Rosa: Mud-Slap. Krokorok uses Mud-Slap and cancels out Flamethrower. Sue: Aerial Ace! Malamar hits Krokorok with a barrage of Aerial Ace's, but Krokorok takes little damage. Jon: What? Nathan: I know. Drake: This is unusual. Constantine: Look around Krokorok's neck. April: What? Constantine: That item is called an Eviolite. It increases the users special defence and physical defence if the Pokemon can still evolve. Rosa: Rock Tomb! Krokorok hits Malamar with Rock Tomb again. Rosa: Crunch! Krokorok then hits with Crunch and knocks Malamar out. Referee: Malamar is unable to battle. Sue returns Malamar and sends out Golisopod. Krokorok glows red for a second, showing Moxie in action. Tyler: Who is that? Josie: A Golisopod. Jon: A Water and Bug type. Drake: Double trouble for Krokorok. Sue: Swords Dance. Golisopod uses Swords Dance and increases is attack a lot. Sue: Brick Break. Golisopod then heads towards Krokorok using Brick Break. But just before impact. Rosa: Counter! Krokorok uses Counter and hits Golisopod. Rosa: Rock Tomb! Krokorok then uses Rock Tomb, trapping Golisopod. Rosa: Mud-Slap! Instead, Krokorok uses Dig and hits Golisopod from underneath. Nathan: Krokorok learned Dig fast! Jon: Has Krokorok been trying to then? Nathan: No, but Krokorok seems eager. Nate: That I agree with. Golisopod is unable to battle. Referee: Golisopod is unable to battle. Krokorok glows red again for a bit. Jon: Moxie is in play too. Mary: I thought I saw something earlier. Jon: Same, but I couldn't see too clearly with Malamar fainting in front of Krokorok. Sue returns Golisopod. Sue: Have fun against my next Pokemon. Sue sends out Slowking. Tyler: Now a Slowking, a Water and Psychic type. Nate: I wonder what now? Sue: Focus Blast! Slowking uses Focus Blast and hits Krokorok, but still minimal damage has been dealt. Rosa: Dig! Krokorok uses Dig and sends Slowking into the air. Rosa: Great. Then Krokorok uses Dark Pulse on Slowking, knocking Slowking out. Referee: Slowking is unable to battle, Rosa wins. The stadium cheers. Constantine: Learning two new moves that fast, impressive. Jon: Yeah, and your up soon too. A few more battles go by before Constantine is on the battlefield against a man in a suit. Rosa: A suit? Kyle: It's hot, why is he in a suit? Jon: No idea. Constantine sends out Dhelmise. Jon: He caught a new Pokemon? Rotom-Dex scans Dhelmise. Rotom-Dex: Dhelmise, the Sea Creeper Pokemon. Dhelmise is a Grass and Ghost type. Its chain-like green seaweed can stretch outward for hundreds of yards. For some reason, it only gets along with Skrelp. Rotom-Dex stops scanning Dhelmise. Mary: So Constantine even has another Pokemon. Drake: Yeah. Kyle: I wonder if Constantine will do the same as Rosa. Nathan: Not too sure. The man, Milo, sends out Hariyama. Tyler: A Hariyama. Kyle: Let's see what he does. Milo: Poison Jab! Hariyama heads towards Dhelmise using Poison Jab. Constantine: Iron Defence! Dhelmise uses Iron Defence and increases its defence a lot. Then Hariyama hits, causing little damage. Milo: Heavy Slam! Constantine: Power Whip! Hariyama heads towards Dhelmise using Heavy Slam, but Dhelmise dodges and hits with Power Whip. Constantine: Anchor Shot! Dhelmise uses Anchor Shot, and causes a good amount of damage to Hariyama. Milo: Knock Off! Hariyama hits Dhelmise with Knock Off, causing a lot of damage. Jon: So Milo has attacks to counter Dhelmise. Constantine: Shadow Claw! Dhelmise uses Shadow Claw and knocks Hariyama out. Referee: Hariyama is unable to battle. Milo returns Hariyama and then sends out Nidoqueen. Nate: A Nidoqueen. Constantine: A Poison type. Iron Defence! Dhelmise uses Iron Defence and increases its defences a lot again. Milo: Aerial Ace! Nidoqueen hits Dhelmise with Aerial Ace. Constantine: Anchor Shot! Dhelmise uses Anchor Shot and hits Nidoqueen. Milo: Dragon Tail! Constantine: Used Shadow Claw! The two Pokemon combine attacks, and are even. Constantine: Dhelmise, use Power Whip. Dhelmise heads towards Nidoqueen using Power Whip. Milo: Iron Tail! Nidoqueen uses Iron Tail and cancels out Power Whip. Constantine: Shadow Claw! Dhelmise uses Shadow Claw and hits Nidoqueen up into the air and then uses Shadow Claw to smash Nidoqueen into the battlefield. Referee: Nidoqueen is unable to battle. Milo returns Nidoqueen and then sends out Lurantis. April: Now a Lurantis. Milo: Night Slash! Lurantis hits Dhelmise using Night Slash, getting a critical hit. Rosa: Dhelmise doesn't have much health left. Milo: Poison Jab! Lurantis heads towards Dhelmise using Poison Jab. Constantine: Anchor Shot! Dhelmise uses Anchor Shot and counters Poison Jab. Milo: Dual Chop! Lurantis then hits Dhelmise with Dual Chop. Constantine: Shadow Claw! Milo: Leaf Blade! Both Pokemon combine and knock each other out. Referee: Both Dhelmise and Lurantis are unable to battle, however Milo has used all of his useable Pokemon, so Constantine wins. The screen freezes. Narrator: The day continues with trainers battling in the Alola League, with Rosa and Constantine being the next lot to progress. What will the rest of the battles withhold? Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Josie Adams Tyler Moor Kyle Winterman Rosa Jones Nathan Foster Nate Spencer Constantine Milo Sue Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Rosa * Krokorok Constantine * Dhelmise Sue * Slowking * Malamar * Golisopod Milo * Hariyama * Lurantis * Nidoqueen Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes